Hotel Room Service
by gariquezx3
Summary: A burning desire and a tank full of gas.


Checking his watch for the third time in five minutes, Liam sighed and took a drink of his water. He glanced around the restaurant. She had picked it. It was fancy, very Beverly Hills, the walls a deep purple with gold touches. The light was slightly dimmed, making the room appear romantic. Candles littered every table and the waiters were polished to perfection. This was so not his kind of place. He'd have been happier getting a pizza and hanging out at home but no, she had picked this place, texted him the details and now all he had to do was wait for her to make her her typical Naomi Clark entrance.

He looked towards the bar where a group of people were huddled together having a chat. Suddenly, they erupted into a distant cackle of laugher and Liam smiled to himself as he watched the bartender catch the joke and join in the laughter. He missed working behind the bar. He missed those busy weekends when the place would be packed with people waiting for drinks. He'd been so busy being pulled in all different directions by numerous voices but he loved it. He wondered if he would still be working at the hotel if Naomi hadn't have outed him to his mother. In a way, he was glad she had as he'd met some great people since starting Beverly Hills High School - Naomi, of course, Dixon, Navid and Teddy, Annie and Ivy, Jake, Matt and the rest of the guys from the surf team. They were good friends.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. A slim figure in a cream dress entered, her hair loose and wavy, decorating her beautiful face. He was aware he was staring but he made no attempt to hide it. She was perfect. She had spotted him and was being led to the table by a waiter who cast his eyes over the blonde one too many times for Liam's liking. He stood up and kissed her softly on the lips, trying to slow his beating heart.

"God, isn't this place gorgeous?" she gushed, sitting down across the table and ordering a drink.

"Yeah, it is. Nice choice."

She looked up and caught him staring at her. He quickly downcast his eyes and studied the menu but she knew he had been looking. Thank God, she thought, she'd spent ages picking out this outfit and Silver had done her hair. She didn't know why her heart was threatening to jump out of her chest though. She didn't know why it always did when Liam was around. After they ordered their food, they slipped into easy conversation. Chatting about school, surfing, shopping and the upcoming summer break, they looked deep into eachothers eyes, neither one of them wanting to break the spell. God, he looked gorgeous. His skin was tanned from having been working outside on his boat the past few weeks, his brown hair styled slightly messy across his face. His electric blue seeking hers and holding her gaze. They looked bluer than usual but Naomi put it down to the light blue shirt he was wearing. He smiled, clearly watching her eyes sweeping over his body, and she blushed lightly.

» »

They left the warmth of the restuarant and stepped into the street. Although it was June, a cool chill swept over them making Naomi shiver. This didn't go unnoticed by Liam who swiftly wrapped his leather jacket around her shoulders and guided her towards his car. The car park was full of cars but empty of people. The faint hum of music being played by a nearby bar setting the scene, Liam gently pushed Naomi against the side of his car and kissed her. Soft at first but getting harder, A passionate kiss, one full of want and love. After what could have been 10 seconds or a lifetime, he broke away and smiled adoringly at her before pulling open her door and with a cheeky wink from him, she climbed in.

Starting up the engine, they decided to go for a drive. He drove and she randomly told him to turn left, take the next left, then the next right. He didn't know where they were going and he didn't mind just as long as he was going with her. They drove for about half an hour, away from Beverly Hills, chatting and laughing until he could no longer stand it. He pulled over, parking the car and turning to look at his girlfriend who had a confused expression on her face. He cupped her face, cradling it gently in his soft hands and captured her mouth with his, curling one hand around her neck and the other on her leg. Her own hands wandered up to Liam's neck before they ran down his back and chest, exploring his body, unbottoning his shirt slowly. He trailed his hand lightly up her thigh and whispered in her ear, his hot breath beating down on her. She moaned lightly but he caught the sound in another kiss. A deamanding kiss. A kiss that needed to be satisfied. Just then, a stream of cars sped past breaking the lovers out of their passion filled embrace. Liam glanced out of the window at the street they'd parked. It was quiet but not quiet enough for what he had in mind. He told her to wait until he found the nearest hotel. She sank back into her chair smiling, she was more than happy to wait an extra few minutes if it meant spending the night with him.

» »

Hours later, they collapsed side-by-side on the hotel bed panting. They'd found a hotel easily enough but it was the trip up to their room that caused the most distress. A group of people were in the elavator with them and Naomi couldn't bring herself to look at Liam without a hot flush spreading across her cheeks. Liam was the same, he tried to think of other things to stop himself becoming aroused. He glanced around quickly, clocking two teenage girls at the back of the elavatoe checking him out. He wasn't vain in thinking that, it was obvious by the way their mouths were hanging open, nudging eachother in his direction. Naomi had notcied it too. She stepped closer to Liam and wound her arm around his waist, tilting her head up and placing a kiss on his cheek. She caught the eye of the girls and winked as it stopped at their floor and they practically ran out. What happened behind closed doors was.. well, it was breathtaking. It was amazing. It was hot and heavy, the air around them tinged with passion and love.

He struggled to get his breathing under control and he could feel her doing the same beside him. He turned on his side and laid his arm protectively over her stomach, breathing in the perfume that clung to her now glistening skin. She stroked his hair before pulling him up to her face level. The attraction and feelings crackled between them like lightning.

"Liam.." she breathed, trying to find he words.

"..I love you, Nai." he finished for her.

She nodded, searching his eyes. She did love him. She loved him more than she had ever thought possible. She wanted to tell him that she loved everything about him, she wanted to shout it from the rooftops. She, Naomi Clark, was in love with the rebellious bad-boy of West Bev. She wanted everyone to know he was hers and she was his. Instead, she steadied her hammering heart and whispered "I love you too Liam, so much" before drifting off to sleep, wrapped in her future husbands arms for tonight at least.


End file.
